I Get Along With The Voices Inside My Head
by OhMyRiivera
Summary: OS RIZZLES/"Imaginez que vos meilleurs moments, vos meilleurs rencontres ne sont pas passés, mais pire, qu'ils n'aient jamais exister. Vous seriez vraiment en enfer."


**_Bonjour tout le monde ! _**

**_Comment vous allez ? _**

**_J'ai été très contente de passer 12 semaines à vous poster des chapitres tous les dimanches, j'espère que vous l'étiez aussi ! _**

**_J'aimerais vous dire merci ! Car j'aurais jamais cru que ma fiction vous plairez autant. 93 reviews et plus de 10 000 vues ! Merci ! _**

**_Aujourd'hui je vous poste un premier OS. Dimanche prochain je vous en posterais un autre et après je verrai pour une fiction que j'ai déjà commencer à écrire. _**

**_Cet OS est long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

* * *

_**Point de vue Maura Isles**_

_**C**_e mauvais temps, je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas quand il y a de l'orage dehors. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'ai toujours eu peur des orages. Je regarde par la fenêtre de mon bureau les éclairs foudroyant le ciel. A chaque coup de tonnerre je sursaute. Je dois être debout devant la fenêtre depuis 30 minutes, je sais qu'il faudrait que je rentre chez moi mais faire la route jusqu'à ma maison sous ce temps, seule me fait peur.

**"****Maura tu ne rentres pas ?"**

_**S**_a voix m'a fait sursauté, décidément ce soir je vais peut-être faire un arrêt cardiaque. Je me retourne vers l'auteur de cette phrase et je lui souris.

**"****Je vais bientôt partis détective Frost.**

**-****Tu veux que je te ramène ? **

**-****Oh... Euh... Non merci, ça ira. **

**-****D'accord. Bonne soirée Maura. **

**-****Bonne soirée Barry."**

_**O**_n se sourit de nouveau et il part. Il a raison, je devrais rentrer. Tout le monde est partis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester. Je me retourne et je vais prendre ma veste posée sur le dossier de ma chaise. Je l'enfile et je prend mon sac à main pour quitter la pièce. J'éteins la lumière, ferme la porte à clé et traverse les couloirs pour atteindre la sortie. Je ne croise personne. Par ce mauvais temps, tout le monde a préféré rentrer. Je sors au parking souterrain, la pluie est violente. Je vais devoir rouler doucement pour ne pas avoir d'accident. Je cherche les clés dans mon sac à main et appuie sur le bouton de déverrouillage. J'ouvre la portière et rentre dans la voiture. Je met le moteur en route et je commence à rouler vers la sortie. Je met mon clignotant et je tourne pour commencer mon trajet jusqu'à chez moi. Il y a comme un rideau de pluie devant moi, il m'est impossible de rouler plus vite que 50 km/h. Je regarde dans mon rétroviseur central et je vois que plusieurs voitures sont derrière moi, décidément je ne suis pas la seule à avoir quitter tard du travail. J'ai du mal à voir devant moi. J'aimerais ralentir mais il y a trop de monde derrière. C'est vraiment impossible de rouler dans Boston par ce temps là.

_**J**_e ralentis brutalement, ma voiture glisse un peu à cause de la pluie. Je tourne mon volant pour essayer de ralentir la voiture. Elle s'arrête. J'ouvre ma portière et je sors de la voiture. De fortes gouttes tombent sur ma tête, en peu de temps je suis complètement mouillé. Je m'approche de la jeune femme debout en plein milieu de la route, celle que j'ai faillit renversé.

**"****Vous allez bien ?**

**-****Oui. J'ai vraiment cru que vous alliez me renversé. **

**-****Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est impossible de rouler. Que faîtes-vous par ce temps dehors ? **

**-****J'allais me promener quand il s'est mis à pleuvoir. **

**-****Vous voulez que je vous ramène chez vous ?**

**-****Avancez ! Que faîtes-vous ? Remonter dans votre voiture, on aimerait aller chez nous !**_Crie une homme sortant sa tête par la fenêtre._

**-****J'aide cette pauvre femme, **_exclame Maura en se retournant vers l'homme. _

**-****Vous êtes folle ! Y'a personne ! Aller ! Partez, vous nous énervé tous !"**

_**P**_lusieurs voix s'élèvent derrière pour manifesté leur mécontentement. La femme acquiesce de la tête. Les deux femmes montent dans la voiture. Maura remet le moteur en route et elle part. L'inconnue indique à Maura où elle habite.

_**M**_aura se gare sur un petit parking à côté d'un grand immeuble. La femme propose à Maura de monter, cette dernière ne voyait aucun raison de refuser. Elles descendent de voiture. L'inconnue passe devant elle. Elle tape le code pour rentrer. Elles montent les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Elle ouvre la porte et laisse entrer Maura. Maura entre, elle regarde l'appartement. C'est un très bel appartement. La tapisserie est blanche avec des petites pointes de roses. Un appartement de fille. Il y a très peu de meuble, juste une table, un canapé, une télévision. L'inconnue lui montre le canapé et lui dit qu'elle peux s'asseoir. Maura n'hésite pas et s'assoit. La femme s'en va pendant quelques minutes dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle revient avec deux tasses de thé. Maura peut donc en déduire que la pièce d'à côté est la cuisine. Elle s'assoit en face de Maura.

**"****Je m'appelle Aude. Aude Drew.**

**-****Enchantée, je m'appelle Maura Isles. **

**-****Enchantée."**

_**E**_n buvant son thé à menthe, Maura regardait Aude. Elle analyse quel comportement elle pourrais avoir grâce à la manière dont elle s'habille. Maura sait qu'il faut se méfier des apparences mais le style vestimentaire reflète parfaitement la personne que l'on ai. Aude est une très belle femme, une brune, grande, mince aux yeux bleus. Les yeux bleus, ce que Maura a toujours voulus. Petite, elle ne comprenait pas comment ses parents pouvaient avoir les bleus alors qu'elle, elle les avait marrons. Avec l'âge elle avait compris. C'était ses parents adoptifs, ses vrais parents ne devaient les avoir bleus.

**"****Vous voulez que je vous prête des vêtements ? Vous êtes mouillé de la tête aux pieds, **_propose Aude à Maura qui venait de finir son thé._

**-****Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais bientôt rentré de toute façon. **

**-****Maura, vous n'allez pas rentré par ce temps. Regarder par vous-même. Il pleut comme jamais. **

**-****Vous avez raison, **_acquiesce Maura."_

_**A**_ude se lève du canapé, elle prend la tasse de Maura et part dans la pièce d'à côté. Maura reste seule. Elle entends des pas s'éloigner. Après quelques minutes, Aude réapparaît vêtue de nouvelles affaires et avec des nouveaux habits entre ses mains. Elle les donne à Maura. Maura la remercie. Aude lui montre la salle de bain. Maura entre dedans, ferme la porte et se change. Elle est habillé d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un jeans. Des affaires normales, Maura n'en attendait pas plus, ça lui permet de ne pas être malade plus tard. Elle met ses affaires mouillés sur le radiateur chaud. Elle sort de la salle de bain et retourne dans le salon où Aude regarde la télé.

**"****J'ai mis mes affaires sur le radiateur pour les faire sécher, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère.**

**-****Non ne t'inquiète pas."**

_**M**_aura s'assoit à côté de Aude. Elles regardent la télévision toutes les deux.

**...**

_**C**_ela fait plusieurs fois que le portable de Maura vibre sur la table à côté du canapé. Ce n'est qu'à la cinquième fois que ça réveille Maura. Elle se masse la tête avant de se lever. Elle se lève et va vers la table et regarde l'écran de son téléphone. « Jane Rizzoli ». Elle décroche précipitamment.

**"****Allo ?**

**-****Maura ! Enfin, ça fait cinq fois que je t'appelle !**

**-****Désolé je dormais Jane. **

**-****Tu as vu l'heure ? **

**-****Non. **

**-****Il est presque huit heure, je te rappelle qu'à huit heure on doit être au travail et, **_Jane hausse la voix,_**merde t'es où ? T'es pas chez toi !**

**-Je suis chez une amie. **

**-****Depuis quand tu as des amis que je ne connais pas ?**

**-****Depuis toujours. On se voit au travail Jane. **

**-****A tout de suite."**

**_M_**aura raccroche. Je n'ai pas aimer la façon dont elle m'a parlait, ronchonne Maura à voix basse. Elle regarde autour d'elle, Aude ne doit pas être lever. Maura s'avance vers la salle de bain, elle touche ses vêtements pour voir si ils sont sec. Oui ils le sont. Elle ferme la porte et se change. Elle emprunte la brousse à cheveux et quelques ustensiles de maquillage. Une fois prête, elle sort de la salle de bain sans faire de bruit et retourne au salon. Elle prend un papier sur le côté et un stylo et écris « Merci de m'avoir permis de dormir ici. Passe une bonne journée - Maura » Elle pose le papier sur la table pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Elle prend son sac, regarde derrière elle pour voir si elle n'a rien oublié et s'avance vers la porte. Elle prend ses chaussures à talons à la main. Elle sort de l'appartement. Dans le couloir, elle s'arrête et met ses chaussures. Elle continue son trajet vers la sortie. Ses talons tapent contre le sol.

_**E**_lle pousse la porte et sort. La pluie a cessé pendant la nuit. D'énormes flaques d'eau se sont formés sur les trottoirs et sur la route. Maura les évite en les contournant. Elle arrive à sa voiture, cherche à nouveau ses clés de voiture. Elle appuie sur le bouton de déverrouillage et monte dedans. Elle met le moteur en route et commence le trajet jusqu'au QG de la police criminelle de Boston.

_**E**_lle se gare devant l'entrée du bâtiment comme à son habitude. Elle regarde l'heure que sa voiture affiche, il est pile huit heure, elle n'est pas en retard. Elle entre. Elle va dans la cafétéria, salut Angela qui lui fait coucou de la main. Elle lui répond avec un sourire. Au loin elle voit Jane Rizzoli, son amie depuis qu'elle est arrivé ici, la flic lunatique. Elle lui sourit, Maura lui sourit aussi. Elle se trouve face à face. Jane n'aime pas ses moments. Elle ne sait jamais ce qu'elle doit faire à ce moment alors pour éviter ce moment gênant elle prend son amie par le bras et l'amène vers les ascenseurs pour aller au étage auxquels elles travaillent.

**"****Alors, dis moi tout, **_rigole Jane. _

**-Te dire quoi, **_demande Maura, un peu perdu. _

**-****Ta nuit torride avec ton ami !**

**-****C'était une amie Jane !**

**-****Et alors, ça ne me gêne pas du tout. Ton orientation sexuelle ne me regarde pas. Aller dit tout, elle était comment ?**_Insiste Jane_

**-****Je ne la connais pas très bien. **

**-****Maura tu couches avec des femmes que tu connais à peine !**

**-****Je n'ai pas couché avec elle Jane. **

**-****Tu me la fait pas à moi. **

**-Mais j'ai rien fait ! Je l'ai raccompagné chez elle et elle m'a invité car il pleuvait.****"**

**_M_**aura enlève le bras de Jane qui la tenait et appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. La porte s'ouvre, les deux femmes montent. Maura regarde Jane avec étonnement

**"****Je descend. **

**-****Moi aussi Maura."**

_**D**_es fois, Maura ne comprend pas Jane. Il faut dire que personne n'arrive à la suivre.

**"****C'était pour rire ce que je t'ai dit, **_s'excuse Jane._

**-****Tu as de drôle de façon de rire. Imagine quelqu'un aurait pu entendre, qu'est ce qu'il aurait penser de moi après ? **

**-****Il aurait pensé que tu es une femme et que tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux dans ton lit. La preuve, moi aussi je m'en fiche. **

**-****Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé comment c'était passé ma nuit ? **

**-****Pour savoir. Je pensais que c'était un homme c'est pour ça et on sait toutes les deux que quand tu vas chez un homme le soir ce n'est pas pour faire un tarot."**

_**L**_es deux filles rigolent. La porte s'ouvre, Maura sort. Pas Jane. Maura se retourne et lui demande

**"****Tu ne devais pas descendre avec moi ?**

**-****Je t'ai fait croire ça pour trouver une excuse pour te parler. J'aime pas quand tu me boudes dès le matin. **

**-****D'accord. **

**-****On se retrouve à midi ? **

**-****Pas de problème. Bonne matinée Jane. **

**-****Merci toi aussi."**

_**L**_a porte se referme cachant Jane à Maura. Seule, elle se tourne vers son bureau. Elle entre et part se changer. Jane, elle, monte à son étage. Elle sort de l'ascenseur et vois ses collègues, elle leur demande comment s'est passé leur soirée, comme chaque matin. Ils commencent à parler et puis, enfin, à se mettre à travailler sur de petites affaires en cours.

**...**

_**I**_l ne fait pas encore noir car il n'est que dix-sept heures. On est en été, le soleil se couche tard. Maura a pris sa voiture cinq minute plus tôt pour ne pas tomber dans les bouchons des sorties de travail. Elle roule les vitres ouvertes, ça change de la veille. Peu de voitures dans Boston, Maura arrive rapidement chez elle. Elle gare sa voiture dans l'allée. Elle prend son sac et sort. Elle ouvre la porte à l'aide de sa clé. Elle entre et allume la lumière. Elle pose sa sac sur le côté et enlève sa veste à cause de la chaleur étouffante. Elle attrape un chouchou dans sa salle de bain et accroche ses cheveux en queue de cheval pour avoir moins chaud. Elle décide de monter dans sa chambre, d'enlever sa jupe coupe droite pour laisser place à un short blanc. Elle descend dans la salon se servir un verre de vin. Elle s'assoit dans son canapé pour boire tranquillement son vin.

_**S**_ous la chaleur, Maura s'est couché sur son canapé et s'est accidentellement endormis. La sonnette de sa maison la fait sursauter. Elle se redresse et s'assoit. La personne sonne une deuxième fois. Maura se lève et va ouvrir. En ouvrant elle voit Aude. Dans la tête de Maura, plusieurs questions défilent. Que fait-elle ici ? Comment a-t-elle trouver mon adresse ? Elle la laisse entrer. Elle lui propose de boire un thé. Aude lui dit oui. Aude s'assoit sur le canapé. Maura lui amène une tasse. Elle s'en ai fait une pour elle aussi. Les deux filles commencent à boire leur boisson.

**"****Comment as-tu trouvé mon adresse ? **_Interroge Maura._

**-****Ce n'est pas difficile. Je connais ton nom de famille puis il faut aller sur internet et c'est tout simple !**

**-****D'accord."**

_**A**_lors comme ça, tout le monde peut avoir mon adresse, pense Maura. Maura a un sourire forcé sur son visage. Aude le voit bien et décide de passer à un autre sujet comme celui de son travail. Elle lui demande comment s'est passé sa journée, Maura lui répond simplement

**"****Comme d'habitude. Des autopsies.**

**-****C'est fou, tu dis ça avec tellement de tranquillité. **

**-****Il n'y a pas de quoi paniqué. C'est un travail comme les autres. **

**-****Que les autres ne pourraient jamais faire. Il faut être accroché pour faire ce genre de métier ? **

**-****Il en faut bien des gens comme moi. Pas tellement, le corps de l'homme m'a toujours passionné, je peux le voir, la personne morte se dévoile comme jamais à moi. **

**-****J'en suis sur que c'est un très beau métier. **

**-****Plus beau qu'on puisse l'imaginer.**

_**L**_es deux femmes discutent pendant quelques heures. La nuit tombe sur Boston. Maura se lève pour préparer à manger. Aude la suit jusqu'à la table où elle s'assoit. Maura prend une boîte remplis de nouilles qu'elle verse dans la casserole d'eau bouillante. Aude la regarde faire. Le repas est bientôt prêt, Maura prépare les assiettes et les couverts, Aude vient l'aider en les portant à la table. Elle les pose dessus et les installe. Quand tout est prêt les deux femmes s'assoient à table et commencent à manger.

_**L**_es minutes défilent. Maura et Aude sont toujours assise à table. Sans leur assiette mais avec un verre de vin devant elles. Elles parlent. Elles parlent de la vie de Aude avant. Les vibrations du téléphone de Maura interrompt la discutions. Maura décroche en disant son fameux « Dr Isles ».

**...**

_**E**_lle a dut quitté la maison et laisser Aude seule pour aller voir la scène de crime. Au téléphone on lui a indiqué l'adresse du massacre. Maura se gare derrière une voiture de police. Elle coupe le moteur et sort de sa voiture. La chaleur de l'été a laissé place à une belle fraîcheur. Avant de fermer sa voiture, Maura récupère son manteau posé sur le siège passager avant. Elle le met et ferme enfin à clé sa voiture. Elle s'avance vers la maison. Avant de passer le ruban jaune, elle montre sa plaque au policier qui surveille. Elle marche dans le grand jardin. Un jardin bien entretenu. Un policier lui ouvre la porte pour qu'elle rentre dans la résidence. Elle arrive devant ces collègues qui l'attendent. Elle leur sourit et elle pose son sac à côté du premier corps. En arrivant, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à la pièce et avait vu le corps d'un homme et un peu plus loin, le corps d'une femme gisant sur le sol. Rizzoli et Korsak se sont approché de Maura pour inspecter ses moindres faits et gestes et peut être trouver un indice qu'ils n'avaient pas vu. Frost est resté à l'écart du trio. La vue du sang le fait tourné de l'oeil. Maura enfile ses gants et commence à toucher le corps de l'homme.

**"****L'homme est mort depuis plus de dix heure car la rigidité cadavérique est totalement installé. Je vais prélever de l'humeur vitrée ça me permettra de savoir exactement l'heure de sa mort. J'irais faire pareil sur la femme. Je pense qu'ils ont était tué en même temps."**

_**M**_aura remplis une seringue d'humeur vitrée de l'homme et la met dans un sachet en plastique. Elle se lève et s'approche de la femme. Pareil elle la touche et indique que la rigidité cadavérique est installé. Elle prélève aussi de son humeur vitrée. Elle continue d'inspecter les corps pour essayer de trouver ce que pourrait être l'arme du crime. Jane commence à poser les questions habituels.

**"****Qui sont-ils ?**

**-****Le mari et la femme. Le mari est militaire. Il est rentré de mission il y a seulement quatre jours.**

**-****Et la femme ? **

**-****Sans emplois. Elle a perdu le sien il y a deux ans. **

**-****Qui aurait pu leur en vouloir ? Qui aurait pu les tuer ?"**

_**M**_aura lève la tête vers Barry et Jane.

**"****Pourquoi serait-ce un meurtre ?**

**-****Tu crois que ce n'est pas un meurtre, **_demande le lieutenant Frost."_

**_M_**aura se lève.

**"****Combien de temps est-il partis ?**

**-****Deux ans. **

**-****Il la laissait seule quand elle a perdu son travail. Perdre son travail est très perturbant pour une personne. **

**-****Je ne pense pas qu'il avait le choix de rester, **_s'exprime Jane._

**-****D'accord. Mais elle a eu besoin de réconfort et elle a peut être trouvé quelqu'un. Et elle l'a trompé. Et il l'a su. Donc il l'a tué. **

**-****Ton autopsie nous aidera. **

**-****Regardez la disposition des corps...**

**-****Pourquoi il serait mort Maura ?**

**-****Il s'est suicidé ? Ils ont été tué par des armes à feux. Je disais. Regardez la disposition des corps. Il est plus proche de la porte. **

**-****Supposons**,_Barry vient de prendre la parole,_**elle était assise sur le canapé, elle attendait qu'il rentre de dehors. Elle s'est levé quand elle a entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il est arrivé et lui a tiré dessus. Puis il s'est tiré dessus car il regrettait. **

**-****On ne sait pas. Comme le disais Jane, l'autopsie en dira plus. **

**-****D'accord. Je vais voir les voisins."**

_**B**_arry quitte la pièce. Jane et Maura se regardent. Jane se sent gênait par le regard que lui fixe Maura, elle décide de partir à ses occupations. Maura reste avec l'équipe des homicides. Ils mettent les corps sur deux brancards, chaque brancard à un camion. Maura décide de partir pour rejoindre le poste et la morgue. Elle sort de la grand maison, marche à travers le jardin et monte dans sa voiture.

**...**

_**M**_aura arrive dans la rue de sa maison. Elle met son clignotant et tourne pour se garer dans son garage. Elle coupe le moteur. En arrivant, elle a vu des lumières allumé dans son salon. Elle sort de sa voiture, la portière claque sans qu'elle l'ai fait exprès. Elle ouvre la porte pour rentrer chez elle. Elle pose son manteau sur le porte manteau. Elle pose son sac à main sur la table du salon. Angela arrive à son tour dans la salle. Les deux femmes se sourient. Angela vient porter sa main sur celle que Maura vient de poser sur la table.

**"****Tu as passé une bonne journée Maura ?**

**-****Oui. Merci Angela. Elle était longue, je suis contente qu'elle soit finit. Et la votre ? **

**-****Très bien passé. Tu étais sur un meurtre car tu n'étais pas là quand je suis rentrée ? **

**-****Oui. J'étais à la maison quand ils m'ont appelé. Stop ! On arrête de parler boulot, j'en ai marre. Parlons d'autre chose ! Tien, vous avez pas vu une femme brune aux yeux bleus quand vous êtes rentré ? **

**-****Non désolé Maura. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un ici ? **

**-****Quand je suis partis elle était là. Mais bon, elle a du partir. **

**-****C'est pour ça que la porte n'était pas fermé à clés ! J'ai eu peur moi !**

**-****Désolé Angela, j'aurais du vous prévenir. **

**-****Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as mangé Maura ? **

**-****Oui. Et vous ? **

**-****Oui. **

**-****Je vais aller me coucher alors. Passez une bonne nuit Angela. **

**-Merci toi aussi."**

_**L**_es deux femmes se serrent dans les bras. Maura passe à côté d'Angela. Elle commence à monter les escaliers. Vers le milieu de l'escalier, en continuant de monter, elle déboutonne son chemisier. En haut, elle finit de l'ouvrir. Avec la chaleur, Maura a qu'une seule envie, se poser devant son ventilateur et s'endormir paisiblement. Elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre, elle respire le frais qu'elle a réussis à conserver à l'intérieur car elle avait laisser ses volets fermés. Elle enlève complètement son chemisier qu'elle lance sur le bout de son lit. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle. Elle met en route son ventilateur, elle soupire de bonheur. Elle reste devant sa tour pour apprécier ce moment. Le vent fait voler ses boucles de cheveux. Elle reste comme ça pendant quelques minutes. Elle finit par se redresser, elle enlève son pantalon. Elle va vers ses volets et passe son rideau devant pour ne pas être dérangé par la lumière le lendemain. Elle rapproche son ventilateur de son lit, elle enlève la couette, elle la met au bout de son grand lit. Elle se couche dessus. Elle écarte ses bras et ses jambes, elle se met en position de l'étoile et dit :

**"****Les joies du célibat."**

_**G**_râce au vent et à la fatigue, Maura finit par s'endormir.

_**...**_

_**D**_eux heures. Deux heures que Jane est assise à son bureau à essayer de comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer ce soir là. Korsak est assis à son bureau, il s'est que l'enquête n'avancera pas tant que Maura n'a pas fait l'autopsie. Mais il est minuit, Maura est rentrée chez elle se reposer pour venir le lendemain faire son autopsie efficacement. Korsak se lève de sa chaise, son mouvement sort Jane de ses pensées. Elle le regarde et lui souris.

**"****Rentre chez toi Jane.**

**-****Je n'ai pas envie. **

**-****Pourquoi ? **

**-****Chez moi je suis seule. Au moins ici je travaille je m'occupe. **

**-****Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Tu sais moi aussi je suis seul. **

**-****Tu as tes chiens toi !**

**-****Tu as Jo Friday !**

**-****T'as gagné.****"**

_**J**_ane se lève en souriant. Elle enfile sa veste qu'elle avait posé sur son dossier de chaise. Korsak et elle marchent jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Jane appuie sur le bouton. L'ascenseur arrive à eux, ils rentrent dedans. Jane appuie sur le bouton « 0 ». Elle regarde les numéros défilaient devant ses yeux. L'ascenseur s'arrête à l'étage souhaité, la porte s'ouvre et ils sortent. Ils traversent le hall presque vide, poussent la porte et arrivent dehors. Jane a un frisson, elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait faire si froid. Elle sourit à Korsak qui lui dit un « bonne nuit » chaleureux. Elle lui répond pareil. Elle le regarde monter dans sa voiture et partir. Elle fait de même.

_**E**_lle a conduit pendant quelques minutes, elle s'est garée devant son immeuble. Elle sort de la voiture, elle entre dans l'immeuble grâce au code. Elle monte les escaliers, arrivé à son étage, elle cherche ses clés dans ses poches et finit par les sortir. Elle entre chez elle. Jo Friday est posé sur le canapé, la tête contre le bras. En ouvrant la porte, Jane l'a réveillé, il lève la tête vers sa maîtresse. Jane pose sa veste sur le dossier du canapé. Elle s'assoit à côté de son chien, Jo Friday s'est déplacé, il a posé sa tête sur la cuisse de Jane. Il la regard avec des yeux tout malheureux. Jane pose sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Elle pose sa main sur la tête de son chien et le caresse. La fatigue commence à la gagner. Elle pousse un peu son chien et se couche. Jo Friday vient se mettre contre elle. Elle lui embrasse la tête et commence à penser. Korsak avait raison, elle a bien quelqu'un sur qui comptait chez elle, elle n'est pas seule, son chien est là. Tous les soirs, elle lui parle, il la regarde. Elle s'en fiche de passer pour une folle, elle sait que son chien l'écoute et qu'il ne la jugera pas.

_**L**_a lumière pénètre dans l'appartement de Rizzoli. Elle se maudit d'avoir oublier de fermer les volets la veille. Elle se lève violemment après avoir vérifié que son chien n'était plus là. Elle marche dans l'appartement à sa recherche. Elle rentre dans la cuisine. La petite boule de poil attendait là, à côté du meuble où Jane met sa nourriture. Il aboie.

**"****Chut Jo ! Tu vas réveillé les voisins."**

_**E**_lle ouvre le placard, prend de la pâtée et lui verse dans sa gamelle. Elle pose l'emballage sur le côté, elle caresse son chien.

**"****Désolé d'avoir oublier hier soir. Mange mon grand."**

_**E**_lle laisse Jo Friday. Elle va dans la salle de bain, se déshabille et entre sous la douche. L'eau coule sur sa peau. Elle se sent bien.

_**A**_près sa douche, elle enfile ses habits de travail, un pantalon à pinces larges de couleur foncé, un tee-shirt bleu foncé et sa veste. Elle quitte son appartement. Elle a fermé la porte à clé, elle descend les étages, pousse la porte de l'immeuble et sors dehors parmi la foule. Elle retrouve sa voiture, s'assoit dedans, ferme la portière et allume le moteur. Elle monte le volume de la radio et prend la route.

_**E**_lle arrive au commissariat. Elle se gare à sa place de d'habitude, celle devant la porte d'entrée. Celle où elle n'a pas le droit de se garer mais que tous les jours elle se met là. Elle sort de sa voiture et rentre. Elle voit sa mère au comptoir à préparer les café de ses collègues. Jane s'approche de sa mère. Angela lui dit bonjour, Jane lui sourit et lui dit bonjour aussi. Elle part s'asseoir à une table. Sa mère sert quelques hommes puis apporte un café à sa fille.

**"****Tu vas bien Jane ?**

**-****Oui. Enfin je pense que je vais bien. **

**-****Que se passe-t-il ? **

**-****Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. **

**-Si je m'inquiète Jane Rizzoli !**

**-Je me sens seule en ce moment. **

**-Elle est en bas Jane. **

**-****Pardon ?"**

_**A**_ngela tourne ses talons et part.

**"****Ma' !"**

_**J**_ane a beau lui demander de revenir, Angela retourne à son travail. Jane fixe sa tasse de café. Qui sa mère voulait mentionner en disant ça ? Maura était l'évidence, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir mentionner à ce moment là dans la conversation ? Sa mère aurait-elle vu ou compris quelque chose que Jane n'aurait pas encore compris?

_**J**_ane finit son café. Elle va le posé sur le comptoir de sa mère et part. Elle part par l'ascenseur et descend à l'étage du dessous. Elle arrive dans le couloir, celui d'où on voit la salle d'autopsie. Jane s'arrête quelques instants pour regarder Maura. Elle était courbé au dessus du corps de la femme. Jane s'est surpris à l'admirer. Jane n'a jamais vraiment aimé le métier de Maura, elle trouvait juste Maura incroyable. Son métier était dur, dévoilé le corps d'une personne comme ça, l'ouvrir, sortir tous ses organes, tout ce qui nous rend unique et dévoiler tous leurs secrets. Jane reste plus de temps qu'elle l'aurait voulus à regarder Maura. Maura se redresse, fait tourner son cou comme pour s'étirer. Elle se penche à nouveau son le corps de la femme afin de continuer son travail. Maura tourne la tête et voit Jane. Jane est un peu perdu à cause du regard de Maura. A travers la vitre, elles se sourient. Jane se décide à avancer. Elle ouvre la porte sous le regard de Maura.

**"****Bonjour Maura.**

**-****Bonjour Jane ! Bien dormis ? **

**-****Bien dormis et toi ? **

**-****Super bien avec le ventilateur. **

**-****Tu m'étonnes !"**

_**L**_es deux filles rient. Pendant cette conversation, Jane est venue se poser derrière la table d'autopsie face à Maura.

**"****Depuis combien de temps es-tu là Maura ?"**

_**M**_aura tourne la tête vers la pendule accroché au mur.

**"****Officiellement deux heures ! Pourquoi ? **

**-****Ca fait déjà deux heures que tu es là ? Pourquoi aussi tôt ? **

**-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir et autant m'occuper. **

**-Ok. As-tu quelque chose de plus à me dire ? **

**-****La femme a été tué avant l'homme. Il y a près de trente minutes d'écart entre les deux morts. **

**-On peux donc dire que l'homme a tué la femme !**

**-****On peux le supposé. **

**-****Tu viens de supposé Maura !**

**-****Note le dans ton carnet.**

**-****Mais t'inquiète pas, dès que je suis à mon bureau je le note !"**

_**M**_aura relève la tête vers Jane. Elle recule un peu et masse ses tempes à l'aide de sa main. Jane lui demande :

**"****Tu vas bien Maura ?**

**-****J'ai plutôt mal à la tête. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer pour l'instant. **

**-****Tu n'as qu'à pas arrivé deux heures plus tôt au travail."**

_**U**_n sourire naît sur le visage des deux femmes. Maura essaie tant bien que mal à se concentrer. Elle pose ses deux mains sur la table d'autopsie comme pour se tenir. Elle respire et reprend.

**"****Je pense que l'homme a tué la femme puis s'est suicidé. Mais je ne comprend pas l'écart de temps. **

**-****Frost est allé interrogé les voisins hier, je vais le voir il a peut être des news. **

**-****Si tu sais un truc Jane, tu viens me le dire. **

**-****T'inquiète ma belle. Ciao !"**

_**J**_ane se retourne avant de quitter la pièce, Maura avait repris son travail. Jane pousse la porte et part. Elle retourne à l'ascenseur. Elle appuie sur le bouton. Elle regarde la flèche rouge qui indique que l'ascenseur descend. Elle souffle car elle trouve qu'il met trop de temps à arriver. La porte s'ouvre devant elle. Elle entre. Elle appuis sur le « 2 ». Elle attend. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau devant elle après être monter. Elle sort. Elle arrive dans son espace de travail. Elle salut ses collègues. Elle s'assoit sur sa chaise. Au loin, elle voit Barry Frost s'approcher d'elle. Il vient de l'autre pièce. Il arrive près d'elle.

**"****Bonjour Jane !**

**-****Bonjour Barry.**

**-****Tu te rappelles, hier je suis allé voir les voisins. Je me suis fait envoyer boulet à plusieurs reprises. Mais il y en a seulement un qui a accepté de me répondre."**

**_J_**ane se redresse sur sa chaise comme pour écouter plus précisément ce que Frost a à lui dire.

**"****L'homme s'appelle James Anderson. Pas de casier, rien. Pas une seule infraction."**

_**L**_ui dit Frost en montrant un dossier à Jane avec la photo de ce fameux James Anderson.

**"****Il a entendu un coup de feu vers huit heures. Il est aller chez son voisin, là d'où venait le bruit. Il a sonné. Personne n'est venu répondre. Il a sonné une deuxième fois. Toujours personne. Il a ouvert la porte car elle n'était pas fermer à clé. L'homme était dans le salon, il est venu vers James, il l'a menacé. Il lui a dit de ne prévenir personne sinon il se ferait un plaisir de lui faire exploser la cervelle. James n'a pas vu la femme au sol. Il est partit car il avait peur et quelque minutes après, il a entendu un autre coup de feu et il a appelé la police.**

**-****On ne peux pas être sur que ce soit l'homme qui ai tué la femme. **

**-Jane, James a entendu un coup de feu, il avait un pistolet dans les mains. Il a forcément tuer sa femme. **

**-****Pourquoi un suicide après ? **

**-Pour être tranquille ? La police l'aurait vite retrouvé même si il était partit. Il a préféré mourir, avec sa femme. **

**-****Il faut que j'aille voir Maura, ça colle avec ce qu'elle a trouvé. **

**-****Jane ?**

**-****Oui ? **

**-****Je peux aller la voir ? **

**-****Si tu veux, après tout c'est toi qui t'es fait envoyer boulet par les voisins !"**

_**B**_arry lui sourit, la remercie et part deux étages plus bas retrouver Maura.

**_..._**

_**A**_près la résolution du meurtre, chacun est retourné à ses petits travaux, Jane travaille sur un procès qui aura lieu dans pas longtemps. Frost lit des dossiers. Korsak, lui aussi, lit des dossiers. Jane lève la tête de ses papiers dispersé sur son bureau. Elle regarde par la fenêtre. La luminosité baisse de minute en minute. Le soleil laisse place à la lune. Il est temps de rentrer. Barry regarde Jane puis tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Il se lève. Jane le regarde.

**"****Tu as bien raison Jane. Je rentre !**

**-****Je n'ai rien dit. **

**-T****on regard t'a trahis !"**

**_F_**rost prend sa veste posé sur le dossier de sa chaise, dit au revoir et sort. Korsak se lève, il fait de même. Jane n'a plus le choix, elle ne va pas rester là, seule. Elle se lève à son tour et quitte le bâtiment. Elle prend sa voiture et rentre chez elle.

_**M**_aura est déjà chez elle depuis maintenant deux heures. Elle a installé un dossier en cours sur le sol du salon. Elle a préféré rentrer et se poser tranquillement chez elle. Elle a sauté le repas pour rester concentrer même si de gros maux de tête persiste. Elle pose ses mains sur le sol derrière elle et se penche en arrière. Elle finit par se coucher par terre. Pourquoi j'ai mal à la tête comme ça ? Se questionne Maura, je sais je n'ai pas mangé mais d'habitude ça ne me fait pas ça. Elle se lève. Elle a la tête qui tourne. Elle s'accroche à la table pour éviter de tomber. Elle marche jusqu'à la cuisine, elle prend une boîte de nouille dans le réfrigérateur. Elle enlève l'emballe en carton et met la boîte au micro-onde. Deux minutes après, Maura sort la boîte. Elle l'amène avec elle dans le salon. Elle la pose par terre à côté de ses feuilles. Elle s'assoit. Elle prend la boîte en main et mange. Après avoir finit son repas, elle pose la boîte sur le côté pour pas qu'elle la gêne. Elle se met à quatre patte pour attraper un papier. Elle se rassoit sur ses fesses et commence à lire attentivement le papier.

_**L**_a sonnette retentit dans la maison. Maura regarde la porte, elle pose le papier sur le sol et se lève pour aller ouvrir. Et merde, j'ai toujours mal à la tête, crie intérieurement Maura. Elle ouvre la porte et voit la belle brune qui répond au nom de Aude Drew. Elles se prennent dans les bras. Maura laisse ensuite Aude entrer chez elle.

**"****Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?**_Propose Maura. _

**-****Non merci, je suis juste venue voir comment tu allais. **

**-****Merci Aude. Ben, je vais très bien. Et toi ? **

**-****Ca va très bien merci. Tu travailles ? **

**-****Ouais, j'en avais marre de travailler au bureau, j'aime le silence de la maison. **

**-****Je te comprend. On est jamais mieux que chez sois. **

**-****Tu n'as pas tord."**

_**L**_es deux femmes rigolent.

_**D**_ans sa chambre à l'étage, Angela est entrain de lire dans le silence. Elle est rentré après Maura, elle a mangé et elle est monté dans sa chambre lire un livre de cuisine. Sa porte est ouverte pour entendre si Maura a besoin d'elle. Angela stoppe sa lecture quand elle entend Maura parler. Elle a du inviter quelqu'un, se dit Angela. Elle se lève de son lit, pose son livre sur la table de chevet. Elle sort de sa chambre et commence à descendre les escaliers. Elle s'arrête net au moment où elle voit Maura, seule. Elle s'assoit sur les marches. Elle regarde Maura qui est assise par terre, elle regarde les papiers qu'elle a posé sur le sol et elle parle. Sa façon de parler semble bizarre à Angela. Elle a l'impression que Maura répond à des questions. Angela remonte dans sa chambre. Elle reprend son livre en main et continue de lire. Elle a du mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture, elle pense à ce qu'elle vient de voir.

**...**

_**B**_oston se réveille. Il est six heure du matin. La population active se lève de son lit. Angela et Maura se lèvent en même temps. Elles prennent un thé ensemble comme à leur habitude. Ensuite, Angela monte à la salle de bain se changer. Maura reste assise à la table à regarder les news sur son téléphone portable. Angela descend vingt minutes plus tard. C'est au tour de Maura de monter dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Angela sort en ville acheter le journal puis reviens à la maison. Elle a tout son temps, de toute façon, le buraliste n'est pas loin de la maison, il suffit d'aller dans la rue d'à côté. Angela entre, elle s'assoit à la table. Elle lit le journal. Quelques minutes plus tard, Maura réapparaît dans la pièce. Elle s'assoit sur la chaise en face d'Angela. Elle reprend son portable et continue de naviguer sur le net. Angela lève la tête vers Maura.

**"****Bien dormis ?"**

_**M**_aura est surprise de la question, elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle était concentré sur son portable.

**"****Oui. Merci. Et vous ?**

**-****Très bien. Tu n'es pas très bavarde ce matin.**

**-****Je suis désolé. **

**-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas bien ? **

**-****Oui. Et vous ? **

**-****Je vais bien."**

_**U**_n silence s'installe entre elles. Maura pose son téléphone sur la table.

**"****Il est dit que lorsque l'on parle de notre cauchemars à quelqu'un, celui-ci ne se réalisera pas.**

**-****Quel était le tien ? **

**-****Il faisait noir dehors. J'étais à la maison et ma mère devait venir ici mais elle n'est jamais arrivé. Jane l'a chercher partout en ville et elle n'avait rien trouvé."**

_**A**_ngela tend sa main et la pose sur celle de Maura.

**"****Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve chérie. Ta mère va très bien.**

**-****Oui. Je lui envoyé un sms quand je me suis réveillée après le cauchemars, elle m'a répondu qu'elle allait bien. **

**-****Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter Maura.**

**-****Merci.****"**

_**M**_aura sourit à Angela.

**"****Dis moi Maura. Avec qui tu parlais hier soir ?**

**-Aude. C'est une amie que je me suis faite, à vrai dire j'ai faillit la renverser la dernière fois et elle m'a invité chez elle. Puis on a fait connaissance. **

**-****D'accord."**

_**A**_ngela se lève de sa chaise.

**"****Je vais au travail, tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?**

**-J'irais pour huit heures. Merci quand même. **

**-****D'accord. A tout à l'heure."**

_**M**_aura sourit et Angela prend son sac à main et quitte la maison. Maura reste seule dans la maison. Elle se lève, elle prend le dossier qu'elle a posé sur le canapé. Elle le pose sur la table, étale les feuilles qu'il contient. Elle prend un feuille et la relis.

_**A**_près avoir relus sa feuille, elle la pose et lève la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle a un mouvement de recul. Elle a faillit tomber, elle se retient à la table pour ne pas tomber. Son cœur bat très fort. Elle a dérivé son regard sur la table, elle n'ose pas rediriger son regard sur la fenêtre de peur de le revoir. Maura regarde à nouveau, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, pense-t-elle. Elle relève la tête pour regarder. Plus personne. Elle pose sa main droite sur son front.

**"****Maura tu commences à devenir grave si tu vois des gens qui sont en prison à ta fenêtre."**

_**U**_n mal de tête la prend. Elle s'assoit à la table. Elle attends quelques minutes pour qu'il passe mais rien. Elle finit par se lever de sa chaise. Elle arrive au niveau d'un meuble, elle ouvre un tiroir, plusieurs boîtes de médicaments s'offrent à elle. Elle fouille dedans. Elle n'arrive pas à retrouver l'aspirine. Elle décide de sortir toutes les boîtes. Elle sort des boîtes. Elle en prend une à nouveau au hasard. Elle lit ce qui est inscrit sur la boîte «AMISULPRIDE ARROW». Elle le regarde pendant quelques secondes.

_**E**_st-ce que j'ai bien fait d'arrêter de le prendre ? Est-ce que c'est lui qui me fait ça ? Enfin, je m'en fiche, il me rendait malade. Je n'allais pas continuer à le prendre. Puis ça fait deux mois que j'ai arrêter de le prendre, si c'était de sa faute j'aurais eu ses problèmes il y a deux mois.

_**E**_lle le pose sur le côté et continuer de sortir les autres. Une fois la plupart des médicaments sur le meuble, elle trouve le tube jaune d'aspirine. Elle le garde en main et remet tous les autres dans le tiroir en veillant à laisse la boîtes Alusulpride arrow sur le dessus du tas. Elle retourne à son évier, met de l'eau dans un verre, met une pastille d'aspirine et la laisse fondre_. _Elle boit son verre. Elle vient s'asseoir à nouveau à la table, elle range les papiers dans le dossier.

_**A**_près une demie-heure assise à la table à attendre que son mal de tête passe, elle se lève de sa chaise car elle a toujours mal , en plus de ça elle voit un peu flou. Elle décide de remonter dans sa chambre. Elle enlève son chemisier rose et son pantalon noir. Elle pose ses affaires sur le côté, elle se couche dans son lit. A cause de la fatigue et de son mal être, elle s'endort rapidement.

**...**

_**I**_l est huit heures et Jane Rizzoli ouvre la porte du BPD. Sa mère est déjà derrière le comptoir à servir ses collègues policiers. Jane prend un café, elle s'assoit à une table et attend Maura.

_**P**_resque dix minutes passent. Jane attend toujours. Elle se met à se demander pourquoi elle attend car si ça se trouve Maura est déjà à l'étage inférieur. Jane se lève, met son gobelet à la poubelle et se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Elle l'appelle. La porte s'ouvre, elle rentre dedans et appuie sur l'étage du dessous. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, Jane sort et marche dans le couloir. Elle ne voit pas Maura dans la salle d'autopsie. Jane s'approche de la salle, pousse la porte. Elle s'avance un peu. Personne. Il n'y a personne dans la salle. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau derrière elle. Jane se retourne pour faire face à la personne. C'est Susie, elle vient de rentrer.

**"****Maura n'est pas encore là. Tu serais quand elle va arrivé,**_demande Susie à Jane._

**-****Non. Je ne sais pas. Enfaîte là je la cherche. Tu pourrais appeler à mon étage quand elle sera là. **

**-****Pas de problème. **

**-Merci Susie."**

_**J**_ane quitte la pièce et part prendre l'ascenseur.

_**E**_lle arrive à son étage. Elle dit bonjour à ses deux coéquipiers. Elle s'assoit à son bureau et commence son travail.

_**P**_resque une heure est passée et toujours pas de nouvelles de Maura. Susie n'a toujours pas appeler pour lui annoncé l'arrivée de Maura. Jane lève la tête vers les deux hommes.

**"****Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Maura ?**

**-****Non pourquoi ?**_Répond Frost. _

**-****Car elle est pas encore arriver. **

**-****Elle est sûrement chez elle.**

**-****Si elle est restée chez elle, elle aurait pu prévenir. **

**-****Maura quoi !"**

**_J_**ane rit puis elle se met en route vers la cafétéria. Elle s'approche de sa mère et lui demande.

**"****Ma', tu sais pourquoi Maura n'est pas encore là ?**

**-Non chérie désolé. Je suis partis avant elle et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait arriver. **

**-****J'espère qu'il lui est rien arrivé. Je vais voir chez elle. **

**-****Tu me diras s'il te plait. **

**-T'inquiète pas Ma'."**

_**J**_ane sort du bâtiment et retrouve sa voiture. Avant de mettre le moteur en marche, elle compose le numéro de Maura. Elle porte son portable à l'oreille. Des bip indique que son téléphone sonne mais personne ne répond. Elle balance son portable sur le siège passager et met le moteur en route. Elle sort de sa place et file direction la maison de Maura.

_**E**_lle arrive, gare sa voiture devant la maison de son amie. Elle sort de sa voiture, elle s'approche de l'entrée. Elle essaie d'ouvrir la porte. Fermé. Elle se recule et regarde sur le sol. Rien. Elle se relève, met sa main sur sa tête et se dit

**« Merde elle a rentrer la clé chez elle. Je dois retourner voir ma mère pour lui la demander. Je ne vais pas lui défoncer la porte »**

_**J**_ane se retourne et va à nouveau à sa voiture. Elle ouvre sa portière avec ennuie mais avec rapidité. Elle se rassoit. Elle met le moteur en route et roule en direction du BPD. Jane se gare, ouvre violemment la porte du bâtiment. Elle s'approche du comptoir où sa mère sert ses collègues.

**"****Ma' t'as les clés de chez Maura ? Sa porte est fermé à clé et je peux pas l'ouvrir.**

**-****Bien sur. Je vais te les chercher tout de suite."**

_**A**_ngela quitte la salle pour aller dans la chambre froide. Elle ressort quelques secondes plus tard et donne les clés à Jane. Jane tourne ses talons et commence à avancer.

**"****Janie ! Il faut que je te parle à propos de Maura.**

**-****Ma' j'ai pas le temps. Plus tard."**

_**J**_ane sort du bâtiment, elle ouvre la portière de sa voiture et rentre dedans. Elle sort de sa place de parking et conduis vite jusqu'à chez Maura. Elle se gare à la même place que tout à l'heure devant chez son amie. Elle prend la clé que sa mère lui a donné et ouvre la porte. Jane regarde dans le salon. Personne. Elle continue son trajet vers la salle de bain, elle ouvre violemment la porte. Personne ici non plus.

**"****Maura ?"**

_**P**_ersonne ne répond. L'angoisse gagne Jane. Elle ne marche plus dans la maison mais court et ouvre toutes les portes pour trouver son amie. Elle monte à l'étage et ouvre la porte de la chambre de Maura. Jane tient la poignée de la porte. Elle soupire. Les pulsations de son cœur diminuent. Jane respire fort en entrant dans la pièce. Elle a trouvé Maura, à moitié endormis. Elle lève la tête vers Jane.

**"****Pourquoi tu fais tout ce bruit ?"**

_**J**_ane s'assoit à côté de Maura sur le lit, Maura se redresse et s'assoit.

**"****Ca existe le téléphone portable pour dire qu'on ne vient pas au travail. Tu m'as fait peur.**

**-****Mon téléphone portable était en bas, je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'étais dans la chambre. Je n'étais vraiment pas bien, j'ai préféré rester ici me reposer. Je suis désolé Jane, je n'ai pas voulus te faire peur. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais te faire aussi peur. **

**"****Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'allais rester à mon bureau et entendant que tu arrives. C'est ce que j'ai commencer à faire mais il se trouve que tu n'arrivais pas. T'es ma meilleure amie, j'allais pas rester les bras croisés, **_explique Jane avec une touche d'ironie dans sa voix. _

_**J**_ane prend Maura dans ses bras et lui glisse

**"****Tu m'as fait peur."**

_**M**_aura ne veux pas mettre fin à ce câlin, elle se sent bien dans les bras de Jane, elle se sent en sécurité. Jane l'embrasse sur le front et la lâche.

**"****Tu peux retourner travailler Jane si tu veux.**

**-****Je vais rester un peu avec toi si tu dis que tu n'es pas bien. **

**-****Je vais mieux ne t'inquiète pas. **

**-****J'insiste. **

**-****D'accord reste un peu. Juste un peu ! Ils ont besoin de toi là-bas !**

**-Je vais attendre que tu t'endormes d'accord ?**

**-D'accord."**

_**M**_aura se couche dans son lit, Jane lui met bien ses couvertures sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. Maura est face au mur. Jane se couche à côté d'elle. Maura se retourne face à Jane. Jane la prend dans ses bras. Maura commence à s'endormir alors que Jane n'arrête pas de penser.

_**J**_e ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Maura était juste une amie, c'est devenue ma meilleure amie avec le temps et aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que c'est plus pour moi. J'ai l'impression de ne plus la regarder comme avant. Avant, je la regardais comme une femme intelligente, un peu bizarre des fois, gentille, fashion. Aujourd'hui, je la regarde comme si j'avais envie de m'endormir à ses côtés le soir et de me réveillé à ses côté le matin. Si je réfléchis bien, ma mère l'a très bien vu, elle le voit même mieux que moi mon amour pour Maura. Si Angela a pus le voir, Maura pourra aussi le voir. Quand je la regarde, je vois de l'amitié dans ses yeux, je ne voit pas de l'amour. Je devrais ne jamais lui dire. Je devrais me trouver un gentil petit mec et vivre avec lui et juste rester amie avec elle. Si je lui dit qu'est-ce que ça fera ? Nous disputerons nous ? M'avouera-t-elle qu'elle m'aime aussi ? Arrêterons nous de nous parler ? Serait-on marier dans quelques années avec des enfants ?

**_U_**ne fois que Jane s'est assuré que Maura s'était endormis, elle s'est levé du lit et a quitter la maison.

**...**

_**E**_lle ouvre les yeux petit à petit. La luminosité dehors n'est pas très fort. Maura sait donc que la nuit va tomber. Elle se redresse. Ses draps sont mouillé de transpiration. La température dans la chambre est monté. Maura se lève, prend son peignoir fins pour ne pas se promener en petite tenue chez elle. Elle va à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Elle tient son peignoir de la main gauche et va ouvrir la fenêtre de sa main droite. Elle a juste posé sa main sur l'ouverture qu'elle l'a lâcher. Elle fait un pas pour reculer. Elle ne le voit plus. Elle décide de se rapprocher une nouvelle fois de la fenêtre. Serait-elle encore malade ? Aurait-elle encore des hallucinations ? Elle recule jusqu'à son lit. Elle se touche le front. Non elle n'est plus chaude comme ce matin. Elle se précipite vers son téléphone portable qui est en bas. Elle le prend et compose le numéro de Jane Rizzoli.

**"****Lieutenant Rizzoli ?**

**-****Jane... J'ai besoin de toi, **_dit-elle affolé. _

**-****Calme toi Maura. Tu es chez toi ?**

**-Oui, s'il te plait dépêche toi. Ils sont là, ils me regarde.**

**-****Qui ils ? **

**-****Jane viens s'il te plait."**

**...**

_**J**_uste après le coup de fil de sa meilleure amie, Jane s'est levé de sa chaise et a descendu les étages avec l'ascenseur. Elle est sortis du bâtiment en courant, elle a chercher la clé de sa voiture de ses poches et a mis la clé dans la partie dédié. Elle met en marche le moteur et roule à grande vitesse.

_**E**_lle se gare devant chez Maura, elle se gare mal. Elle sort à toute vitesse de la voiture et va à la porte. Elle est fermé à clé. Jane tape dessus en criant

**"****Maura c'est moi, Jane ! Ouvre moi !"**

_**L**_a porte s'ouvre quelques instants après. Maura laisse rentrer Jane. Elle referme la porte à clé derrière elle. Jane se tourne face à Maura pour lui demander ce qui se passe quand cette dernière tombe dans ses bras.

**"****Maura, que se passe-t-il ?**

**-****Ils sont là, dehors. Ils me regardent Jane. **

**-Qui ? De qui tu parles ? **

**-Doyle et un autre homme. Ils sont là !"**

_**J**_ane lâche Maura. Elle s'approche doucement de la cuisine, la pièce d'où on peux voir le jardin. Jane ne voit personne. Elle s'approche de la fenêtre, Maura, derrière crit

**"****Attention à toi !"**

_**P**_ersonne, il y a personne dans le jardin, pense Jane.

_**J**_ane se retourne vers Maura qui est rester loin derrière. Elle se rapproche de la blonde.

**"****Maura tu dois encore être malade. Il n'y a personne dans ton jardin.**

**-****Ils sont là !**

**-Regarde Maura, il y a personne. Je vais te remonter à ton lit.****"**

_**M**_aura pousse un peu Jane pour regarder. Elle ne voyait plus Doyle mais l'autre homme est encore là. Elle s'approche de la fenêtre sous l'oeil protecteur de Jane. Elle commence à ouvrir la fenêtre. L'homme qui était resté immobile part en courant. Elle essaie de voir où il est partis mais il lui ai impossible de le voir. Elle se tourne vers Jane et lui dit les larmes aux yeux.

**"****Je deviens folle Jane.**

**-****Tu es malade Maura. **

**-****Tu crois ?**

**-****Il faut juste que tu te reposes. Je vais rester avec toi. **

**-Je me suis reposer toute la journée. **

**-****Des fois il faut plus de temps que ça. Aller viens dormir."**

_**J**_ane va devant l'entrée, elle cache la clé en dessous d'un pot de fleur. Elle rentre, prend la clé de Maura et ferme la porte à double tour pour ne pas être embêter. Maura est déjà monté dans sa chambre. Jane monte à son tour les escaliers. Elle ouvre doucement la porte. Maura s'est entouré de sa couette. Jane s'approche de son amie. Elle enlève ses bottes et se couche à côté de Maura. Elle essuie les larmes que Maura a laissé se montrer. Elle l'embrasse sur le front et lui dit doucement

**"****Je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas."**

_**J**_ane prend son téléphone, envoie un sms à sa mère

_**« Ma'. La clé est sous le pot de fleur à l'entrée. Bisous je t'aime »**_

_**M**_aura se rapproche de Jane. La brune la prend dans ses bras.

_**E**_lle sera toujours là pour moi, je me sens en sécurité avec elle, pense Maura.

_**L**_es minutes passent. Maura s'est endormis. Jane n'ose pas la laissé seule.

_**L**_a porte d'en bas s'ouvre. Angela entre. Elle pose son sac sur le canapé et part à la recherche des filles. Elle essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle monte à l'étage. Devant la porte de la chambre de Maura, elle hésite à rentrer. Elle ne veux pas réveillé Maura si elle dort ou même Jane. Bon, il faut bien que j'aille voir ce qui se passe, c'est bizarre la vitesse à laquelle Jane est partis tout à l'heure.

_**A**_ngela actionne la poignée. Elle ouvre doucement la porte. La tête coiffé de cheveux noirs en bataille se lève. Jane regarde sa mère avec de petits yeux.

**"****Je repasserais tout à l'heure Janie si vous dormez, ****_dit-elle en chuchotant. _**

**-Ok."**

_**A**_ngela referme la porte derrière elle. Dans le couloir, elle fait un signe « yes » avec son bras, puis elle descend s'asseoir à la table de la salle à manger pour lire un livre.

_**J**_ane repose sa tête sur le coussin. Elle pose ses yeux sur le visage innocent de Maura.

_**E**_lle est tellement belle quand elle dort. Je pourrais passer des heures à la regarder.

_**J**_ane a lâché Maura dans son sommeil. Elle se tourne sur le dos pour regarder le plafond. Elle disait que regarder le plafond d'une pièce l'aider à réfléchir quand elle était couché. Avec la fatigue de la journée, les yeux de Jane se ferment d'eux même, difficile de se concentrer.

_**« **_Il faut que je te parle à propos de Maura. » la phrase de sa mère la fait se redresser sur son lit. Elle regarde Maura dormir paisiblement quelques instants avant de partir du lit. Elle recouvre bien Maura et quitte la chambre à petit pas pour ne pas la réveillé. Elle descend les escaliers à la même allure. Jane arrive dans la salle à manger. Elle s'approche de sa mère et pose sa main sur son épaule. Angela sursaute.

**"****Je suis cardiaque Janie,**_dit-elle en la tapant gentillement sur le bras._

**-****Ah ? Depuis quand ?"**

_**J**_ane s'assoit en face de sa mère.

**"****Je ne voulais pas te faire peur désolé.**

**-****Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai le cœur bien accroché maintenant. **

**-J'espère. **

**-****Tu t'amusais à me faire peur étant petite et des fois ça marchait vraiment. **

**-J'en suis désolé.**

**-****Ne t'inquiète pas. Alors Jane, qu'es-ce qui t'amène ici ? **

**-Tu m'as dit que tu devais me parler à propos de Maura. Dis moi tout. **

**-D'accord. Hier soir je crois, j'étais dans ma chambre à lire quelques recettes.**

**-****Quelle genre de femme es-tu pour lire des recettes par plaisir ?**

**-****Ce n'est pas le problème Janie !"**

_**A**_ngela marque une pause dans son récit, le regard intense de Jane la pousse à continuer.

**"****Donc je lisais quand je l'ai entendu parler en-bas. Comme une femme bien élevé, j'ai posé mon livre et je suis descendu les voir. J'ai stoppé ma course au milieu des escaliers. Jane... Maura parlait toute seule.**

**-****Ma' ! Ok Maura est bizarre en ce moment mais là tu vas loin !"**

_**A**_ngela prend la main de sa fille et la regarde dans les yeux.

**"****Jane, je ne pourrais jamais inventé ça. Je te le dirais que si c'était grave. Elle m'inquiète et j'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle va bien. Maura a un problème."**

**...**

_**U**_ne pièce bien décoré. Une chaise posé au milieu face à un canapé. Un homme sur le canapé, Maura sur la chaise, les mains tenues aux accoudoirs par des sangles. Elle a les yeux clos. Elle dort. L'homme se redresse et approche son visage de Maura. Il la regarde, l'examine. Elle ouvre finalement un œil. Voyant cet homme inconnu si près d'elle, elle ouvre le deuxième. L'homme se rassoit dans son canapé.

**"****Bonjour mademoiselle Isles."**

_**E**_lle voit flou. Elle ferme ses yeux, penche sa tête en arrière et les rouvre face à l'homme. Elle essaie de bouger ses bras. Impossible. Elle baisse son regard vers les sangles. Elle se débat pour partir. L'homme se lève en la voyant faire. Il vient vers elle et pose ses mains sur celle de Maura. Elle essaie de se débattre à nouveau. Elle sert les dents en essayant de retirer ses mains des sangles.

**"****Lâchez moi ! **_Crie-t-elle à l'homme._

**-****Je suis là pour vous aider Maura. **

**-M'aidez pour quoi ?**_Continue-t-elle sur le même ton qu'auparavant. _

**-Vous êtes malade. **

**-Pas du tout."**

_**L**_es deux hôtes se regardent dans les yeux. Maura ne veux pas baisser les yeux.

**"****Où est-ce que je suis ?**

**-A l'hôpital psychiatrique ****Arbour Health System."**

_**E**_lle baisse les yeux. Les larmes montent à ses yeux.

**"****Vous vous êtes trompé. Ca n'a aucun sens, je ne devrais pas être ici, ce n'est pas moi que vous cherchez.**

**-****Tout a un sens mademoiselle Isles.**

**-Pas ici."**

_**L**_'homme revient à son canapé, prend un carnet et l'ouvre. Son stylo en main il est prêt à écrire ce que va dire Maura. Maura se débat à nouveau sur sa chaise. Elle tire sur ses sangles pour partir mais en vain.

**"****Mademoiselle Isles parlez moi de ce soir en voiture où vous avez faillit renversé une jeune femme. **

**-****Pourquoi je vous en parlerais ? **

**-Il faut coopéré Maura. Nous ne pourrons pas vous soigné si vous ne nous dîtes rien.****"**

_**C**_omme avant, elle essaie de s'en aller. Elle ne veux pas comprendre qu'elle devra rester ici. Elle lève la tête, elle regarde derrière l'homme. Elle est là. Aude est là, assise derrière sur une autre chaise vers le fond de la pièce. Elle a le regard vide. Elle ne regarde pas Maura.

**"****Aide moi,****_ crie Maura._**

**-A qui parlez vous Maura, **_demande-t-il en se tournant vers le fond de la salle,_**il n'y a personne. **

**-Tu disais être mon amie et là tu fais rien. J'ai un problème. Il me retient là, je peux rien faire, aide moi ! **_Crie à nouveau Maura en ignorant les paroles de l'homme. _

**-****Personne n'est là. Personne ne vous écoute. **

**-****Elle est belle l'amie là ! Tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi ! Et puis là rien !**

**-Mais à qui parlez-vous ?"**

_**M**_aura lève les yeux vers l'homme. Des larmes perlent aux coin de ses yeux.

_**"**__**Non... Pas encore."**_

_**E**_lle commence à se débattre de plus en plus fort sur sa chaise. Elle lutte pour partir. L'homme passe à côté d'elle et appuie sur un bouton. Quelques instants après, des hommes vêtus d'une blouse blanches arrivent. Ils essaient de la contrôler mais rien ne se passe, elle crie et se débat. Un homme se décale, fouille dans ses poches, il en sort une seringue qu'il vient planté dans son bras. Il injecte le produit. Elle finit par se calmer et s'endormir.

**...**

_**E**_lle est assise là, sur son lit. Elle ne bouge pas avec son habit blanc.

_**J**_ane et le médecin la regardent à travers la fenêtre de la porte. Jane a les larmes aux yeux du fait de voir sa meilleure amie là et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle. Jane tourne la tête vers l'homme.

**"****Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'elle a s'il vous plait ?"**

_**L**_'homme continue de fixer Maura en même temps de répondre à la question.

**"****Elle est atteinte de schizophrénie."**

_**I**_l tourne la tête vers Jane.

**"****Expliquez moi.**

**-Suivez moi."**

**L**es deux se retournent et le médecin entraîne Jane dans le couloir.

**"****Elle a beaucoup d'hallucinations.**

**-Comme ? **

**-****Le plus fréquemment, une amie à elle nommé Aude. Dans son monde elle est réel, pas dans le notre. **

**-****C'est donc elle, **_dit Jane en baissant la tête. _

**-****Comment ça ? **_Demande-t-il en posant un regard intense sur Jane. _

**-Un jour, ma mère a entendu Maura parler mais quand elle est allée la voir, il n'y avait personne. **

**-Vous a-t-elle déjà parler de cette Aude ? **

**-****A moi jamais. **

**-A votre mère ? **

**-****Non plus. A part le fait que c'est une amie à elle."**

_**J**_ane marque une pause et reprend

**"****Mais vous ne pouvez pas lui diagnostiqué ça comme ça.**

**-****Mademoiselle Rizzoli, est-il normal qu'elle voit son père en prison ? **

**-C'est une hallucination, on en a tous des fois quand on est fatigué.**

**-Est-ce normal qu'après une journée de sommeil elle en ai encore ? **

**-Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle est malade. **

**-****Elle ne fait pas la différence entre ce qu'elle voit et la réalité. Je vais l'aider comme je le peux, ce ne sera pas simple."**

**...**

_**L**_a porte de la salle de visites s'ouvre. Maura entre. Jane se lève de sa chaise en la voyant. Maura s'approche de son amie. Elles se prennent dans leur bras.

**"****Tu m'as manqué Maura.**

**-Toi aussi Jane.****"**

_**E**_lles mettent fin à leur étreinte et s'assoit chacune à une chaise autour d'une petite table. Jane prend les mains de Maura entre les siennes.

**"****Comment tu vas ?**

**-Mal. Jane. Écoute moi !"**

_**E**_lle tourne la tête vers les personnes qui surveillent. Elle regarde Jane et avance sa chaise vers elle.

**"****Jane, je les connaît, je sais ce qu'ils vont me faire, s'il te plaît sors moi de là.**

**-Je ne peux pas Maura. **

**-Je ne suis pas folle. Je suis normale, j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse. Jane est-ce que tu les crois ? **

**-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. **

**-****Jane, je ne suis pas folle. Crois moi, tu m'as toujours cru, pourquoi tu changerais là, aujourd'hui ? Jane, va au 873 Union street. Aude est là-bas Jane, s'il te plaît crois moi. Je ne suis pas folle. Tu le sais. **

**-****Je te crois Maura. Je vais aller voir je te le promet. **

**-Merci Jane. Ils me prennent une folle, je suis une femme normale."**

_**J**_ane embrasse Maura sur le front. Maura se lève et retourne avec un homme de la sécurité qui va l'amener dans sa chambre. Jane reste quelques secondes assise après le départ de Maura.

_**P**_ourquoi ça arrive qu'à moi !

_**J**_ane se lève à son tour et quitte la pièce. Elle passe devant la pièce où Maura est. Elle est assise sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Jane tourne son regard vers le couloir après l'avoir observer un peu.

_**E**_lle sort du bâtiment et rentre dans sa voiture. Elle met le moteur en route et commence à conduire en direction du 873Union Street. Elle conduit plusieurs minutes et arrive dans la rue. Elle cherche le numéro du regard et le trouve. Elle se gare devant un grand bâtiment. Elle sort de sa voiture et se plante sur le trottoir. Elle regarde le vieux bâtiment qui s'offre à elle. Il est presque en ruine. Jane regarde autour d'elle, il y a des voisins, elle va y aller. Elle marche vers la maison à gauche. Elle ouvre le portail et va à la porte sonner. Elle attend quelques secondes et une dame ouvre la porte.

**"****Bonjour, je m'appelle Jane Rizzoli. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais une amie m'a donné l'adresse 873 Union Street mais le 873 est en ruine d'après ce que je vois. J'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un habite dedans.**

**-Personne y habite depuis prêt de deux ans. Ils devaient raser la maison pour la reconstruire.**

**-Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un rentrer dedans ? **

**-Personne depuis quelques temps. **

**-Combien a peu près ? **

**-Des mois. **

**-****D'accord merci. Est-ce que vous connaissez une Aude Drew ? **

**-****J'en ai jamais entendu parler désolé. **

**-****D'accord. Merci. Désolé de vous avoir déranger. **

**-Ce n'est rien. Bonne fin de journée. **

**-Merci vous aussi."**

_**J**_ane descend les trois-quatre marches. Elle décide d'aller voir à la maison à droite du 873.

_**L**_e même scénario se répète. Aude Drew n'existe pas auprès des voisins. Le médecin a bien raison. Maura ne vit pas dans le même monde ni avec les même personnes que tout le reste du monde.

**...**

_**J**_ane est venue parler au médecin de Maura. Ils ont parler, Jane en est sur, il faut aider Maura.

_**U**_ne poignet de main s'impose dans la pièce pour un au revoir, il accompagne Jane à la porte et lui ouvre, elle le remercie et sort. Il regarde la porte avec inscrit son nom « Docteur Clark ».

_**C**_omment un docteur comme le docteur Isles peut-il être ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui ?

_**I**_l ferme la porte et se retrouve seul. Il va s'asseoir à son bureau et tire de son tas de papier le dossier médical nommé « Isles Maura ». Il l'ouvre. Il parcours la première page du regard jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'arrête sur une phrase « Diagnostiqué Schizophrène à l'âge de 19 ans ». Il continue de parcourir les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle qui parle de la schizophrénie de Maura. Il commence sa lecture.

_« 16 mai 1996_

_Maura Isles, étudiante à l'université médical de New York, âgée de 19 ans et diagnostiqué schizophrène. Ce diagnostique a été fait après une demande de test par son responsable médical à l'hôpital, docteur Devon, où elle effectué un stage. Celui-ci disait que le docteur Isles a vu un jeune homme entrer dans la chambre d'un patient alors qu'elle lui faisait sa toilette. Elle lui a demander de sortir mais ce dernier n'a pas voulus. Elle a appelé du renfort pour pouvoir le faire partir. Par peur, comme elle le disait, il est partit alors qu'elle avait deux-trois personnes du personnel. Quand ils sont arrivés elle était seule. Elle leur a expliqué qu'elle lui a demander si il était de la famille et que sa réponse était négative et qu'il n'a pas voulus sortir de la chambre jusqu'au moment où elle les a appelé. Plus tard elle l'a revue dans l'hôpital, devant la chambre de la même personne, elle lui a dit qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici et il est partit. Elle a demander aux hommes de la sécurité de surveillé et de faire partir un homme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux bleus, de grande taille. Les jours sont passés et un matin elle a vu l'homme dans la chambre par la fenêtre, elle est allé voir les hommes pour leur demander pourquoi ils l'ont laissés passé, aucun n'a dit l'avoir vu. Elle les accompagne à la chambre, il était encore là alors qu'aucun des deux hommes ne le voyaient. Ils sont partis. Ils ont été en parler avec son responsable. Il a remarqué la même chose que les deux hommes et a nous a demandé des tests. _

_Suite à ses tests et son diagnostique, nous l'avons interner dans l'hôpital psychiatrique de San Fransico, Langley Porter. Sous traitement : AMISULPRIDE ARROW »_

_« 19 juin 1998,_

_Sortie de Maura Isles du Langley Porter. »_

_**C**_a explique tout. Le docteur Clark ferme le dossier de Maura et quitte son bureau. Il traverse les couloir et rejoint la chambre de Maura. Il ouvre la porte. Elle est assise sur son lit. Il vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

_**"**__**Maura Isles, je sais tout. Je connais votre passé, vous êtes déjà passer par là."**_

_**I**_l la regarde. Elle s'appuie sur le mur. Elle pose sa tête sur le mur et pleure.

**"****Pourquoi avez-vous arrêter de prendre votre médicament ?**

**-Il me rendait malade. **

**-Expliquez moi. **

**-Je faisais de l'hypotension, des baisses cardiaques. **

**-****C'est très rare d'avoir ça avec ce médicament. **

**-Pourtant ça m'est arrivé. **

**-****Vous saviez qu'en arrêtant de le prendre vous allez rechuter comme avant, voir plus ? **

**-****Oui. Mais j'en avais marre d'être malade, dans mon travail il y a des jours et nuits d'affilé où vous ne dormez pas, il faut travaillé tout le temps. **

**-Vous préférez voir des gens irréels que d'être fatigué.**

**-****Largement."**

_**I**_l tapote sa jambe et se lève. Il la regarde une dernière fois.

**"****Vous savez ce qui vous attend."**

_**I**_l quitte la pièce. Maura pose ses mains sur son front et crie.

**...**

_**M**_aura est assise, elle a la tête sur ses genoux. Ils ouvrent la porte. Elle lève la tête. Ses yeux se mouillent. Un des médecins vêtues de blanc s'avance vers elle.

**-****Je ne suis plus folle.**

**-****Vous n'êtes pas folle. On veux juste vous aider. **

**-****Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. **

**-Levez vous Maura. **

**-****Je sais ce qui m'attend, je ne veux pas. Il est hors de question que j'y aille."**

_**L**_'homme attrape le bras de Maura pour la faire se lever mais elle ne bouge pas, elle se débat pour que l'homme la lâche. Un des médecins de derrière donne son calepin à son collègue pour aller aider l'autre homme. Maura ne peux rien faire face à des hommes. Ils la canalisent et la fait se lever. Le deuxième homme la regarde dans les yeux et lui dit

**"****On fait ça pour votre bien.**

**-J'étais très bien avant que vous veniez me chercher, **_répond Maura d'un ton froid._

**-****Bien sur."**

_**I**_ls avancent vers la porte et quitte la salle. Ils traversent les couloirs et arrive dans une autre salle. La porte s'ouvre, Maura et les médecins font fasses à quatre infirmières. Les médecins s'arrêtent. Maura aussi. Elle défie les infirmières du regard mais elle ne fait pas le poids, elle sait qu'elle doit s'allonger sur le lit. Elle se retourne et regard les hommes derrière elle. Elle fait à nouveau face aux infirmières. Elle s'avance et s'allonge sur le lit. Les hommes s'approchent d'elle et mettent les sangles, une autour du poignet droit, une autour du poignet gauche et idem pour les chevilles.

_**D**_errière la vitre de la pièce, le docteur Clark et Jane regardent. Maura la regarde, Jane aussi.

**"****La schizophrénie est un vrai cauchemars pour ceux qui en souffre. Elle ne sait plus ce qui est réel. Imaginez que vos meilleurs moments, vos meilleurs rencontres ne sont pas passés, mais pire, qu'ils n'aient jamais exister. Vous seriez vraiment en enfer."**

_**U**_ne des infirmières prend une seringue et la plante dans le bras de Maura.

**"****Injection de l'insuline."**

_**A**_près ça, Maura regarde Jane dans les yeux. Jane voit qu'elle veux partir, qu'elle ne veux pas vivre ça comme si elle connaissait la suite. Maura ferme les yeux et des larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux. Le produit fait effet et la tête de Maura penche vers l'arrière, elle se pose sur le lit. Une infirmières ouvre l'œil de Maura et le fait réagir à l'aide d'une lumière. Elle est encore consciente.

_**L**_es minutes passent. Jane est toujours avec le médecin derrière la vitre. Elle reste debout à regarder Maura, à se dire que ça va aller mieux après. Les draps de Maura sont mouillés, elle transpire. Ses cheveux sont mouillés aussi. Une infirmière éponge son front. Le regard de Jane pèse sur chaque mouvement des infirmières. Les chevilles de Maura commencent à trembler, puis tout son corps. Elle tremble, elle bouge dans tous les sens. Jane détourne son regard vers la porte de la salle où elle se trouve. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

**"****Je peux pas la voir comme ça."**

_**L**_e docteur Clark la regarde et pose sa main sur son épaule.

**"****Elle aura ça combien de temps et combien de fois ?**

**-****Cinq fois par semaine, pendant dix semaines.****"**

_**J**_ane met sa main devant sa bouge. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

**...**

_**J**_ane Rizzoli est assise à la table de salle à manger de la maison de Maura, un café à la main. Elle lit le journal. La pendule indique presque 8heure 30. Des pas se font entendre dans l'escalier. Maura, en pyjama, apparaît dans la pièce. Elle a l'air étonné que Jane soit encore là. Elle dirige son regard vers la pendule, elle lit 8h32. Elle s'approche de la table.

**"****Encore là ?**

**-****Oui. Je voulais veiller à ce que tu prennes tes médicaments. **

**-Je n'ai plus cinq ans Jane. **

**-Je sais. Mais j'ai lu tout ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver si tu ne prend pas ce médicament et je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive. **

**-****Ça ne m'arrivera jamais."**

_**J**_ane tend une boîte à Maura. Elle l'ouvre. Des plaquettes de médicaments. Toujours le même, de l'amisulpride arrow. Même si Maura ne voulait pas de ce médicament, les médecins lui avait fait comprendre que seul ce médicament aller vraiment l'aider. Des anciens tests montraient que Maura avait toujours ses hallucinations. Maura se rappelle de ce temps, celui où les médecins avaient sûrement cru que son corps était une expérience. Pendant les deux ans à l'hôpital psychiatrique, les médecins essayaient de trouver le médicament qui marchait sur Maura. Celui-là était le seul, c'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'elle avait pus sortir. Elle enlève un médicament de la palette, Jane est partis lui chercher un verre d'eau, elle le lui donne. Maura avale son médicament grâce à l'eau. Maura finit son verre et le pose sur la table. Jane la regarde en souriant. Maura la regarde. Les deux filles restent de longues secondes à se regarder dans les yeux. Plus les secondes passent plus les yeux de Maura se mouillent, elle finit par dévier son regard vers la boîte de médicaments. Jane se rapproche de Maura pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laisse faire. Jane l'embrasse sur le front. Maura prend les bras de Jane dans ses bras.

**"****Ca fait seulement deux mois et ça m'énerve déjà. J'arriverais pas à tenir toute ma vie.**

**-Je suis là. Je serais là tout le reste de ta vie. **

**-Merci."**

_**L**_es deux filles se regardent à nouveau, Jane essuie les larmes de Maura.

_**C**_'est maintenant ou jamais Maura, pense-t-elle.

_**M**_aura se met sur la pointe des pieds et approche son visage de celui de la brune. Elle est hésitante, elle ne sait pas comment va réagir Jane. Maura pose ses lèvres sur celle de son amie. Le baiser prend fin assez rapidement. Jane reste immobile, Maura remet ses talons contre le sol et baisse la tête. Jane met sa main sous le menton de la blonde et relève sa tête pour la voir.

**"****Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?**

**-Parce que j'ai peur. **

**-Peur de quoi ? **

**-Peur de te perdre.****"**

_**J**_ane a un regard interrogateur, elle ne comprend pas où Maura veut en venir. Maura recule un peu.

**"****Tu devrais aller travailler Jane.**

**-Non. Maura attend, tu veux me dire quelque chose mais tu n'ose pas. Tu peux tout me dire, de quoi as-tu peur ?**

**-****J'ai peur que tu me laisses seule. **

**-****Je ne te suis pas là. **

**-Je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Si tu réfléchis bien je ne t'ai jamais parler d'avant, ma vie avant toi, le travail de médecin légiste.****"**

_**J**_ane s'assoit sur la chaise à la table, elle prend la main de Maura.

**"****Assis toi et explique moi. Tu as envie de me dire des choses, je suis là, je t'écoute. Tu n'as pas a avoir peur."**

_**M**_aura regarde la main de Jane qui vient de prendre la sienne. Elle s'assoit sur la chaise d'en face sans la lâcher.

**"****Tu me promet de ne pas me laisser seule après ce que je vais te dire.**

**-Est-ce que si je reste j'aurais des autres bisous ?****"**

_**M**_aura sourit, le premier sourire depuis qu'elle a avaler son médicament.

**"****Oui si tu veux.**

**-Super donc je resterais sans problème. **

**-Sérieusement Jane. **

**-Sérieusement Maura, je resterais, je te le promet. **

**-****Je suis schizophrène depuis mes 19 ans. Je le savais avant que je te rencontre. A l'époque je prenais mon médicament. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai commencer à prendre du poids mais genre beaucoup puis j'ai fait des hypotensions et des baisses cardiaques. J'ai eu peur. J'ai arrêter de prendre le médicament, je savais ce qui allait arriver mais j'essaie de le nier. **

**-****J'aurais pus t'aider Maura. **

**-Je ne voulais pas de ton aide, je voulais de l'aide de personne, je pensais y arriver seule. **

**-****Maintenant tu acceptes mon aide. **

**-****Oui parce que j'ai appris à t'aimer, à te faire confiance. Je n'ai jamais dit ça à quelqu'un. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit qu'il y avait un homme dans le jardin ?**

**-Oui. **

**-C'était lui que je voyais dans la chambre d'hôpital, celui que je voyais partout, celui que personne d'autre voyait. **

**-****Pourquoi tu as dit que j'allais partir après cette révélation ? **

**-****Car je t'ai blesser, je t'ai demandé d'aller voir une femme alors qu'au moment où je te l'ai demander, je savais très bien qu'elle n'existait pas. Je suis désolé.**

_**J**_ane se penche vers Maura qui a baissé sa tête, elle fixe le sol. Jane prend son visage, elle la regarde dans les yeux.

**"****Maura Isles. Je ne te laisserais jamais, je serais toujours là. Tu m'as fait souffrir, je m'en fiche, on a surmonté ça, non ?**

**-****Oui. **

**-Tu es malade, on a surmonter ça ? **

**-Oui, enfin on essaie. Mais je vais être malade toute ma vie. **

**-****Et moi je vais t'aimer toute ma vie comme aujourd'hui voir plus. **

**-****Merci. **

**-****Ne me remercie pas. **

**-****Si car tu restes. **

**-****Je t'aime putain !"**

**...**

_5 ans plus tard..._

_**D**_es pleurs retentissent dans la maison. Deux corps bougent dans un grand lit. Une des deux femmes posent sa main sur sa tête. Elle se redresse ensuite dans son lit. Elle enlève la couverture de sur elle. Un murmure attire son attention. Elle se retourne vers sa conjointe à moitié endormis.

**"****Jane c'est moi cette nuit.**

**-Tu dors bébé, reste là, je m'en occupe. **

**-Mais c'était à moi. **

**-Mais tu dors à moitié donc c'est à moi. **

**-****Je t'aime. **

**-****Je t'aime aussi." **

_**L**_a brune se penche sur la blonde et embrasse ses cheveux. Elle quitte la pièce. Elle marche dans le couloir de la maison et ouvre un porte sur son côté gauche. Elle allume la lumière. Elle s'approche du berceau. Elle prend son fils dans ses bras. Elle arpente la pièce en balançant le petit.

**"****Tu as seulement un mois et tu es infernal. Endors toi joli cœur. Maman doit travailler demain."**

_**E**_lle continue comme ça pendant deux heures. Elle finit par se poser dans le fauteuil.

**_A_**u pire continue de brailler je commence à avoir l'habitude, pense-t-elle.

_**E**_lle sourit à son fils qui crie de plus belle. La porte derrière elle s'ouvre, elle voit Maura. La jolie blonde s'approche du fauteuil.

**"****Tu ne dors pas ?**

**-Ca fait deux heures que j'essaie mais j'y arrive pas. Peter s'égosille. **

**-J'essaie de le calmer mais il veux pas. Je suis vraiment fatigué. **

**-Laisse le moi, je n'ai rien d'important à faire demain, je peux m'en occuper. **

**-Merci."**

_**M**_aura prend le petit dans ses bras. Jane se lève, embrasse Maura et pars se coucher dans la pièce d'à côté, dans son lit. Maura se pose ans le fauteuil. Elle regarde le garçon qui commence à se calmer.

**"****Ta mère n'est pas patiente, désolé j'ai pas trouver mieux."**

* * *

_**Voilà, l'OS est finis ! Vous avez aimé? Demander moi si vous avez des questions ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur l'OS. Par review dîtes moi si vous voulez que je continue à vous prévenir. **_

_**(L'OS est inspiré du film "Un homme d'exception, Merci à **__**Xazera qui m'a beaucoup aidé à écrire cet OS (n'hésitez pas à aller lire ses fictions car elle écrit vraiment bien)**_

_**Le prochain OS sera publié le dimanche 7 septembre. **_

_**D'ici là, bonne rentrée, courage à nous xD **_

_**-Emily**_


End file.
